Dillon The Hacker
Dillon Prescott Henderson (born November 5, 1998 – July 28, 2019 20)https://twitter.com/tylerdamsma/status/1166732103712739328, better known online as Dillon The Hacker, was an American satirical YouTuber who made ranting vlogs. He joined YouTube on February 27, 2014. He primarily became popular because of his rant videos about PewDiePie, as well as other YouTubers like VanossGaming, Smosh, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Pyrocynical. Dillon became notorious for his rants on PewDiePie and other YouTubers, earning him a lot of subscribers and made a lot of YouTubers' fans mad at him, which was presumably the intention and desired reaction of his videos. During PewDiePie's battle with T-Series, Dillon took advantage of the conflict by once again returning to rant on PewDiePie, as well as other YouTubers. Dillon also got featured on many popular YouTubers channels, most notably PewDiePie, Luna and Pyrocynical and became a well known troll after pretending to hack these YouTubers. Dillon's death was revealed on July 28th 2019, without the explanation of the death cause. Although, On August 31th 2019, according to Dillon's former best friend BG Kumbi, Dillon committed suicide, and Kumbi couldn't do anything to prevent it, because the two lost contact because of college. Personal Life Dillon was born in Mesa, Arizona. His best friend is Kevin, also known as BG Kumbi. They go to the same school. Kevin supports Henderson's videos and promotes his channel to help him gain more fans. His dad is always working as a supervisor on offshore oil-rigs, so he doesn't know what videos Henderson is making on YouTube. His mom hears him making his videos, and Henderson has explained to her what he is doing on YouTube, but she is out of touch with the Internet and doesn't understand what YouTube is. Henderson says he had a girlfriend named Pupinia Stewart, and that "they will rule the world". In 2015, they broke up. History Beginnings On June 15, 2012, Dillon's friend Kevin or BGKumbi discussed his friend named “Dillon who is a hacker“. When Henderson uploaded his first YouTube video, it became so popular, that it gained 111,000+ views in the first week. On April 1, 2014, Dillon joined YouTube and uploaded his first video, immediately hating on PewDiePie and claiming to be doing this strictly for business, and to cause "utter freaking chaos". Seeking to create a new generation on YouTube, Dillon stated how he's going to lead this new generation against every YouTube channel who stands in his way, mainly PewDiePie himself. Prank war with 4chan At the start of the war, Dillon told 4chan: “This is your warning 4chan. You do not want to cross a professional hacker“. After what Henderson said, members of 4chan started randomly putting images of internet cat lovers, porn addicts, and pranksters all gathered to hang out. They ignored his warnings and found his address in Arizona. But then members of 4chan found out that it was a bait by Henderson'. '''The fake address was tweeted by him'.''' The screengrab of the location of Dillon was posted by an unknown anonymous member named John Smith. Smith scrubbed his YouTube account of all his comments, leaving the YouTube account with 10 YouTube videos. Programmers created automated programs called Scripts, So they can compare followers of BGKumbi & StraightUpStreet. But after Dillon confirmed that BGKubmi & StraightUpStreet are members of a hacking group called the Meme Krew. Then BGKumbi said: “Not only are we going to take down 4chan, we’re going to take down Funnyjunk and Reddit as well." War on PewDiePie Around 2014, Dillon began making videos on hating PewDiePie, notable examples being Dillon making videos about how he beat PewDiePie and took over his channel, steal Marzia, and even releases an apology video, which turned out to not be true, and at around 1:07 through the video (link below) he apologizes to the Bro Army for being born without brains, and wondering why they like PewDiePie. In 2016, his main channel got terminated, but eventually got it back. Due to PewDiePie helping Dillon reinstate his channel, Dillon was grateful that his channel is back thanks to PewDiePie and claimed that he's becoming friends with PewDiePie, even joining the Bro Army as a result. When Dillon turned 17, he claimed that PewDiePie was chatting with the former on Skype and that he's coming to England to meet PewDiePie himself to celebrate his birthday, "kicking it old school". However, upon visiting PewDiePie in England, Dillon has the displeasure of being "treated like a fangirl", ignoring Dillon during most of his visit, and how PewDiePie spent most of his time cuddling up with Marzia instead of spending time with Dillon. As a result, Dillon claimed that he no longer cares that PewDiePie saved his channel and that his actions are inexcusable, with Dillon returning to rant on PewDiePie as punishment. Since then, Dillon continued making satirical rant videos on PewDiePie, the latter even featuring him on his channel twice, one time is a collaboration between the two. PewDiePie vs T-Series During the battle in 2018 between PewDiePie and the Indian music company T-Series, Dillon uploaded a video, stating he finally got a response from T-Series regarding PewDiePie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nec5vcXNs7M However, Dillon receives a video of himself stating that he is the one who founded T-Series in the 1980s with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Dillon then claims he will soon surpass PewDiePie in subscribers, and when that happens, he will start uploading his videos to the T-Series channel and will become "untouchable". The video was satirical, but he still received more dislikes than likes. New YouTube Channel 2015 After four months, Henderson finally revealed that he was hacked by an anonymous member named Derrick (who also hacked his older YouTube channel). He made his new YouTube channel called Dillon Prescott Henderson. His first video was uploaded on May 10. But in the video, Henderson threatened Derrick. So Derrick became mad and made a video response. His first video on his new account has been removed by YouTube, along with Derrick's. Dillon asked PewDiePie to help him get his channel back. He didn't want to, but at the end he did and Dillon is making videos on his new channel as well on his old channel. Dillon joined the bro army. In 2016, Dillon's main channel got terminated from YouTube, but his second channel is still on YouTube. In the end, Dillon got his main channel back. Death Tragically, Dillon passed away on July 28th, 2019, but his family and friends kept it private until a month after when his family came forward saying he had passed. It was first revealed by a Twitter user known as Selma, who posted photos explaining that Dillon passed away. https://twitter.com/twtselma/status/1166735495583297536 The image contains the news, "many of you may be familiar with the name 'Dillon The Hacker'. He is someone who has provided us with such amazing satirical content. It's why it is with great sadness for me to say that he passed away. He is someone who, on a personal level, I have shared some great moments with. Although our time together was not long, he was genuinely such a kind and funny person. he will be missed". Another Twitter user by the name of Tyler Damsma tweeted the out the same style-messages, saying that Dillon had passed away. Later on, DramaAlert's host KEEMSTAR ended up tweeting about the subject, and twtselma responded, telling him about the situation. PewDiePie also tweeted his condolences on Twitter saying "Dillon the Hacker was such a talented young comedian. He successfully trolled my entire audeince at one point. Such sad news to hear about his passing. My condolences to his family and close ones. RIP Dillon." YouTuber and best friend of Dillon, BG Kumbi also made a video giving his condolences to Dillon. In the video, BG Kumbi implies that Dillon actually committed suicide and that he wishes he could've prevented it by speaking to Dillon. Although the two separated because of college. The reason of Dillon's suicide might be because Dillon may have been harassed in college because of his internet-persona, which Dillon couldn't handle anymore. Gallery Images DillonTheHacker.png DillionTheHacker.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-25 20-36-28-337.jpg Videos MY BIGGEST HATER! Trivia *Dillon had three cats. *Dillon played the guitar. *Dillon had a Nintendo Entertainment System, PlayStation 4, DS, GameBoy, GameCube, and a Wii U. *Dillon liked Nirvana, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and Weezer. *Dillon's favorite song was "Susanne" by Weezer. *Dillon's favorite show was "Breaking Bad." *Dillon's favorite movie was "Hackers." *Dillon claimed to speak in Italian, French, Spanish, Chinese, and English. *Dillon watched the movie 'Scream' when he was 3 years old. *Dillon claimed to have an IQ of 143. *Dillon supported Donald Trump. *Dillon had his nipple pierced to celebrate 100,000 subscribers. *Dillon graduated from school, in second grade according to him and that’s probably false. *Dillon was self-proclaimed as a leader of Anonymous & 4chan but not obvious. *Dillon and Pupinia Stewart have been dating since May 23, 2014. *Dillon thought the name "God" was an alright nickname for him. *Dillon's 'Dillon the Hacker' account was suspended, but he claimed he managed to hack into YouTube and get it back as Dillon Henderson. It is now back to Dillon the Hacker. *Dillon has hacked xFl1ppyx's YouTube account, Coppercab's Ruinscape. *On March 27, 2016, PewDiePie made a video about Dillon. *Although he is deceased, many are still skeptical about his death. References Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers